empireofthewhitetowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Eighteen
Chapter Eighteen: The Final Terrible Fate of Elizabeth Chandler :In which Our Heroes nearly go mad, attempt to murder a madwoman with a million souls and see the reemergence of their most mysterious foes. What the bloody hell just happened?! One Perth and Gram spend a week in near-catatonic depression during which they manage to disturb or alienate everyone they come into contact with. Nellie is left to try and keep the plates spinning, which she does: *Nellie's HR Representative is highly aggitated, claiming that she tricked the Fetch Empire into going to war with the Family Quay. He apparently lost an eye in the last fight (replaced by Mrs. Folo by now). **The Fetch Empire is still expanding in Battersea, and may be trying to flood the Hedge. This may have something to do with the still abandoned ships down in The Water's Edge. **The Fetch Empire also is furious that the Changelings have not mystically transfered control of their physical Empire to them as of yet. If it dosn't happen soon, full blown hostilies will be re-ignited. *The Spinner is seemingly in hiding *Astrid Glass is convinced that someone is following her. It appears that several people are. *Prince John has become very cold to Nellie, while Queen Edane seems to have warmed to her to a strange degree. *Inspector Mayne is looking for them again, leading to the possibilty that the Verona Coleman investigation is back open. *The Summer Court is non-functional. They have many procedures on how to deal with a dead king, but none on how to deal with a still-living king who cannot lead. Lord Thomas Gage simply sits at a table in The Pub all day waiting for orders while the rest of the court flounders. Two When Our Heroes are reunited, they decide to make a trip to see Queen Mary and formally report. They find The Cavern more full than before and darker both in amount of light and behavior of the patrons. The Crone appears to be torturing a 14-year-old boy, slowly carving his skin and taking blots of his blood, while Prince Eddie seems to have gone fully feral and is locked in a cage. Mary's every tilt of the head sends her courtiers scurrying. Mary introduces Sir Rowland Widdershins as her new Lord High Constable. She says she has given him unlimited authority to deal with "lawlessness, treason, and sedition" in her realm while King Percy is ill. Three Queen Mary says that she cannot mystically grant the Fetch Empire control of Battersea because the formal map of state was in The Charter of the Land which she now knows, thanks to Our Heroes, is long destroyed. She makes a strange comment that perhaps King Henry would know how to change it. Four Our Heroes head to Knockturn Alley in the hopes of retreving Excalibur and using it, somehow, to either wake Percy or wrest control finding it much changed, with a thick yellow fog everywhere. They head for the Hotel Blunderbuss where Percy goaded Sir Beryl Whitehall into breaking market truce. The bar is still stained red in the corner where he was sitting. While at the bar, they find that the Sword was taken by "the New Owner". Five Our Heroes head upstairs to find that King Henry Carver has taken control of not only the hotel, but is now the "market proprietor." He has Baron Crayle and Prince William captive, with the latter giving him control of the quickly mutating Invaders. Excalibur is in a circle of candles, immovable. Outside of an impossibly huge window Our Heroes can see factories spewing smog and smoke that seemingly sprang up overnight. King Henry appears to be threatening Mab when they walk in saying he will "burn the heart out of" her. Henry mockingly allows Our Heroes to try their luck at lifting Excalibur, which they cannot. He tells them the next time he sees them he'll bathe in their blood. Six Our Heroes head to Imperial College only to find that several students have gone missing, including . . . Our Heroes. They begin to notice that their perception of reality is different for each of them, making them feel like they are going insane in slow motion. They head to The House and realize they have not slept in at least four days. Seven Our Heroes head to The Eccentric Club to try to find someone to tell them what is going on. They see Shaitana outside, waiting impassibly at the busstop for someone to let him in. He laughs at their hallucinations, telling them that its not his master's doing. Eight At the club, our heroes realize the hallucinations stop. Sir Rodderick repeats his "cages within cages within cages" line, and Our Heroes, with a bit of investigation, find that the entire building is one huge Faraday Cage. The building is promptly stormed by the police, led by Inspector Mayne. Nine Outside the world has gone mad. Musical numbers are breaking out as well as lucid dreams and ATMs asking to be fed cats. Gram is brought to jail, seemingly escapes by singing "We're Not Gonna Take It" only to find himself back where he was. Perth tries to take LSD and loses consciousness. Nellie loses her bearings and can't seem to end up where she wants to go whenever she starts moving. She realizes its been at least three days since this whole affair started, and none of them have slept a wink. It occurs to her that perhaps this has something to do with the Dream Girl. Ten Nellie braves the insanity to head and break Gram out of prison. Mayne agrees to let Gram out so long as he can come with them to try and stop the madness. They pick up a very calm Perth and head to Bedlam. Eleven Our Heroes arrive at Bedlam to find it much transformed, growing, changing and modifying regularly. In the garden, they find the Dream Girl with Oliver Landon. When attacked, she defends herself by apparently warping reality. Perth attacks her with the Shattering Axe, and she reveals that The Cat had posessed Perth. The damage done was enough for Nellie to stab her. Twelve Just as Nellie is about to give a killing blow, a group of Blackmasks appear out of nowhere and drag her away. The hallucinations stop and everyone feels very very tired. Mayne runs off. The World Famous London Daily Mirror For other articles see- London Daily Mirror ''Rich Noble Hits Rich Noble With Small Potted Tree'' An argument over property rights erupted in the lobby of the Royal Opera House as The Duke of Exeter flung a small pot plant at his recently aquired rival Lord Henry Blackmund, breaking his nose and splitting his lip. The two were pulled apart by security staff and ejected from the opera, the first time since 1888 that a member of the royal family has been ejected from the building. When asked for commment, representatives of the Duke and Baron blamed a lack of sleep and "personal differences" for the altercation. MORE SCANDAL ON PAGE 7 Questions... Questions that Need Some Form Of Written Response For other questions see- The Master Question List *What does "cages within cages within cages" mean? *Why did the blackmasks grab Elizabeth Chandler? *Who let Chandler out of her cage? *Why was Mab talking with Henry Carver? Why was he threatening her? Category:Book Three